


Just So We're Clear

by BelovedCreation



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This idea came from the infamous Nicole Kidman / Jimmy Fallon interview where she thought they were on a date and he had no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So We're Clear

> **_Five Years Ago - Junior Year of College_ **

_"Just call him, David, okay?" Emma whines, leaning across the diner booth to tug on his shirtsleeve. "I'll owe you a huge favor."_

_Her foster brother rolls his eyes, shoving another fry into his mouth and grumbling around the cold potatoes. "Why can't you just call him yourself?"_

_"If I call him he will totally see through me." She snags one of his fries and waves it for emphasis. "But if_ you _call him and say_ we _want to come over and then you suddenly realize that you have a big paper to write, then boom!" She smacks her hand on the table. "Me and Killian all alone."_

_"In his apartment." David frowns. "I don't know if I like the sound of that."_

_"I'm not fifteen any more," Emma sighs. "You don't need to protect me." She lowers her voice to a mock-whisper. "I_ have  _had sex, you know."_

_David's hands fly up to his ears and he hums loudly. "I didn't hear that!"_

_She leans over again to tear his fingers from his scalp. "I'm a grown up, David. Accept it. Now call Killian."_

_"So you can be alone?"_

_"So maybe I can finally work up the courage to tell him I like him. Or figure out if he likes me back."_

_David groans and digs his phone out of his pocket. "I don't know if I like the thought of my best friend dating my sister, but I'll do you this favor." He holds up a finger as the phone rings. "Just this once." His blue eyes glint with sudden mischievousness. "And you'll be doing dishes at the apartment for the next week."_

 

* * *

 

> **Modern Day**

"Where the bloody hell is your sister, Dave?" Killian grumbles, looking at the array of sweets and snacks spread across the coffee table. "I do not host a movie night at my apartment  _every_ weekend. She could at least be prompt."

The blonde rolls his eyes and shares a smile with his wife, Mary Margaret. "Chill out, Killian. She just texted me and said the open house was running late. She's on her way."

"Are Elsa or Ruby coming?" Mary Margaret inquires, moving to the edge of the couch to pick up a slice of pizza.

"The Ice Queen is working late tonight and Ruby has other plans," Killian replies.

The corners of her mouth twitch and her gaze is a little too focused on her food when she says, "I guess this week is a double date." 

David chokes on his own slice, eyes wide and face turning an unbecoming puce. Mary Margaret claps him on the back, but Killian only chuckles. "Remember to chew your food, mate. And I am offended that the idea of me dating your sister makes you want to die."

He sputters and takes a large pull of beer before he can speak again. "Just- just caught me off guard."

 

* * *

 

_Emma's heart pounds loudly in her chest as they wait for Killian to answer his apartment door. This is it. This could be the day when she makes a move. When she kisses Killian Fucking Jones. When she admits that she's been buttcrazy in love with him since David first brought him around Granny's Dinner their freshman year. The day when she -_

_"Dave, Swan, why the hell did you two wake me up?"_

_The sight of his disheveled dark hair sticking in all directions and half-opened eyes does nothing to take away the usual twist in Emma's stomach whenever she sees him. She smiles weakly, but he's more focused on glaring at her brother._

_"Wake you up? Its one in the afternoon, Jones," David scowls._

_"Ever hear of Thirsty Thursday, mate?" He pauses, gaze finally drifting to Emma. "No, I suppose you haven't. Come in then, if you are going to rouse me from bed."_

_Turning on his heel, Killian makes straight for his kitchen.With his back turned, David rolls his eyes and gestures for her to follow Killian into the apartment. His expression clearly mocks her for having a crush on_ him.

_"Can I interest you in a soda?" Killian asks, holding up a brightly-colored can. David shakes his head but Emma nods and she is very proud of herself for catching the drink when he nonchalantly throws it to her. She spends several seconds entranced when he cracks open the tab and takes a long gulp, his adam's apple bobbing and being entirely too sexy for her liking. David elbows her and she comes back to her senses._

_"So, you went out last night, huh?" she asks in the squeakiest voice that has ever left her mouth._

_Killian shrugs and sets down his drink. "Just a few of us. It was nothing special."_

_She tries not to feel sad that she wasn't invited, that he didn't think she was interesting or cool enough to come alone. And then she wonders if maybe he-_

_"Did you bring someone not special home with you?" David asks, reading her mind._

_Killian's lips lift in a cocky smirk and those damn dimples flash. "Not as such, no, but there were plenty of women who were vying for the opportunity."_

 

* * *

 

He jumps straight up from the recliner when she knocks on the door, not wanting to keep her waiting. He pulls it open and there she is, all blonde curls and long legs and disarming sarcasm. "What's up, Jones," she smirks, holding up a grocery bag. "I come bearing ice cream."

"Oh, ice cream!" squeals Mary Margaret from inside.

Killian takes the plastic sack from her and gives her a mocking look. "Swan, you and the monkey man have been broken up for over six months now. Is it really necessary to continue the stereotypical brokenhearted binge-eating?"

"Shut up, asshole. I've been over the zookeeper-who-shall-not-be-named for ages now. Please stop bringing him up or I will be forced to take drastic action."

"Drastic action?" He blocks her with an arm against the door frame, stepping into her personal space and inhaling her spicy and sweet perfume. This is a horrible,  _horrible_  idea, but staring into her widening green eyes he feels a thrill shoot through him. "Pray tell me what this dreaded  _drastic action_  may be."

Her nose is a millimeter away from his and the corners of her eyes are adorably crinkled. "If you don't shut the hell up, then you don't get any ice cream. And I brought your favorite."

Grinning, because she makes an excellent argument, he lifts his arm and gestures for her to enter his apartment, allowing his eyes to linger on her delectable arse because there is no way her brother can see his gaze from across the room.

At least he hopes not, lest David actually die next time.

 

* * *

 

_"Darn," David exclaims, looking down at his phone and furrowing his brow dramatically. "Mary Margaret just texted me. I forgot we had plans this afternoon. I'd better hurry up and meet her before I'm even more late."_

_Emma glares daggers at him_ because seriously, can he be a worse actor?  _but at least he hurries out the apartment with a quick pat on Killian's back and his pursed lips the only betrayal of his real feelings on this situation._

_"So," Killian sets his drink down on the kitchen island after the door shuts behind David, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip and Emma almost misses the rest of his question, "just you and me alone in my apartment, Swan. Whatever shall we do?"_

_This is the moment where she is supposed to kiss him, where she is supposed to grab him by the neck of his ratty old sleep t-shirt, haul him against her, and give him the makeout session of his life. She takes a deep breath, gathering her courage..._

_"How about some Halo? I will let you use my new controller."_

_Emma blinks rapidly, unsure of what she just heard. "Halo?" she echoes weakly._

_"The video game Halo." He runs a hand through his hair. "Surely you have heard of it?"_

_"I don't really play too many video games."_

_He nods and turns his back on her again, making his way to the couch. "It is easy enough to play. But if you'd prefer not to, I can play alone."_

_She dully follows him and perches on the other side of the sofa, wondering what the hell just happened._

 

* * *

 

"I think it's time for us to go," David groans as he yawns, arms stretching into the air and back arching off the back of the couch. "The in-laws are coming over tomorrow and I need lots of sleep if I'm gonna deal with your cousin Regina."

His wife smacks him in the chest for his insolence, but she stands up and pulls him to his feet. "I don't know about all that, but we do have a busy day in the morning."

"The perils of marriage, mate," Killian chuckles as he helps Mary Margaret into her coat. Emma stands as well, lingering by the door as the couple says their goodbyes. When it swings shut, Killian turns to her, surprised to see her still there. "Are you sticking around, love? I'd think you would be out the door as fast as possible."

She shrugs and sticks her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Just wound up, I guess. Don't really feel like going home to an empty apartment."

Killian feels a strangely serious air settling over the pair of them. "I know what you mean. This place often feels too large and quiet for me." He leans forward, heart thumping. "Can I tell you a secret?" She nods, green gaze drilling into him, lashes fluttering. "I actually enjoy hosting our weekly movie nights here. Brings some life to the old apartment."

Emma laughs a bit and looks away, reveling in something he is clueless of.

"Have I missed some joke, Swan?"

"Its only- do you remember the last time the two of us were alone in this apartment, just you and me?"

A crease forms between his brows and he tries to think back. "I think we were still in college. You came over with David and then he left us for the lovely Mary Margaret. We.." he pauses, considering, "-we sat on the couch and I played Halo. You did not stay very long, I remember."

Emma's face turns a vivid shade of scarlet and she throws back her head to laugh, body convulsing and hair shaking back and forth. Killian smiles weakly, wondering what humorous thing he has said.

"Oh my god," she wheezes, hands on her knees and foolish grin lighting up her face. "You and I remember that day  _so_  differently."

He scratches behind his ear, completely unsure of himself. "What have I forgotten, love?"

She looks at him again and he sees the glisten of amused tears in her eyes. "When I came over that day, I was going to tell you I was in love with you and you totally blew me off."

 

* * *

 

_She must be bright red, this is so humiliating. Killian has been playing his damn video game for over a half hour, completely ignoring her. She has been avoiding his gaze, and instead focuses on the strange piles of things around the living room._

_There is a lacy bra, for instance, that tells her he's had a female visitor recently._

_Ugh, Emma is an idiot, the biggest idiot in the world for thinking that Killian Jones could like her back. He's too busy screwing every woman he meets and playing video games to even talk to her, must less take her out._

_Zero chemistry. None._

_She makes a show of standing and brushing off her pant legs. "Well," she sighs, "I guess I should take off. I have a huge test next week."_

_He doesn't even pause his video game, just spares her a glance and a grunt and wishes her good luck. Doesn't escort her to the door, doesn't say goodbye or ask her to stay._

_He lets her leave like she is the last person he would ever be interested in._

_That night she goes out and meets a cute ecological studies major and when he asks her to dinner she doesn't hesitate to say yes._

_Its not like there is anyone else._

 

* * *

 

Killian's jaw drops and it takes several seconds for his brain to catch up with his ears. "Excuse me Swan, did you say that you were in love with me?"

She fans her still-flushed cheeks and nods, sheepish. "I begged David to bring me over and then leave so I could get you alone and confess that I was crazy about you. But then you talked about other women and there was some underwear on the floor and you ignored me to play your video game-" She sighs. "I gotta admit, Jones, you sorta broke my heart."

_Shite._

"I broke your- broke your-" he stutters, incapable of words. "I had no idea, love. Not a clue."

"Obviously not." She rolls her eyes. "You didn't pay any attention to me."

"Fuck," he curses under his breath. And then he grabs her arm, making her look at him, knowing how important it is that she hear his next words. "Fuck, Emma, I only did that because I was trying to play it cool."

"Huh?"

He winces at the decisions of his college self but plows on, desperate to explain. "I was madly in love with you, but when you were left here alone I was terrified that you would catch on so I tried not to make it seem obvious." He scrubs a hand over his face, furious with himself. "And now I see that I could have won a bloody Oscar for that performance." He grunts, eyes to the ceiling, his own face heating up.

"Wait, you were in love with me too?" Her small hand lands on his own arm and when he looks down again it is like they are in a strange dance of sudden understanding.

He swallows. "Head over heels."

She laughs, rough and almost hysterical. "Well what do you know? We could have gotten together all those years ago and been blissfully happy."

"You think-" He steps forward, unsure but hopeful, "You think we could have been happy?"

All the mirth leaves her green eyes and she stares up at him and nods, utterly serious. "Ecstatic."

She hasn't said it, not in so many words, but from the way her breathing has grown shallow and the smirk dancing on the edge of her mouth and his realization that he would hate to miss out on an opportunity twice, he knows what will happen a moment before it does.

It is not a case of one of the kissing the other. They both surge forward, lips pressing together, arms reaching and palms caressing. He runs his fingers through her hair and when she gasps at the gentle pull, he take the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tasting the salt of the popcorn and the sweet of the mint ice cream and the faint strawberry of her lip gloss. He makes up for lost time, kissing her with the exuberance of youth and the knowledge of age. And the way she relaxes against him, her soft curves warm in his arms, he would venture to say that her feelings have not gone away with the passage of time.

"You know, Swan," he teases, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and leading her back into the living room. "I have bought several new video games since we were last alone in this-"

She hits his arm with a twinkle in her eye. "And if you break out one of those video games before I leave in the morning, I am never coming back here again, so help me god."

He raises a brow. "In the morning?"

Emma reaches up on tiptoe and nibbles his lower lip. "Yeah, in the morning. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all, love, not at all."


End file.
